Question: Last week, Christopher and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. Christopher sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 74.46 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 48.39 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Christopher in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Daniel was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Daniel was 26.07 seconds faster than Christopher.